


Message.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba relay a message to Mink from someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message.

 

When Mink came home, he walked past a mirror. Staring at his reflection, he saw his old self in dreads, chains and a look that can kill. A man ready to die by his own hands.

Shaking his head from the memory, he went further inside the house to find his beloved. Only to see Aoba talking alone at the kitchen.

“Aoba, were you talking to Ren?”

“Oh, no. I was talking to that lovely old lady there at the window.”

There were no old lady at the window but it is the direction to the family cemetery in the forest.

“How… did she look like?”

Aoba gave familiar details which made Mink’s heart clench.

“Is she… still in pain? Is she still… bothered by the… burnt on her left shoulder?”

Painful memories of nursing her swam to the surface. Making him remember the time he failed to rescue her as well as the others. Yes he successfully avenged them by spilling Toue’s blood but… was it enough?

Aoba smiled as he approached Mink to touch his cheek, “they’re now at peace, Mink.”

“I… I see.”

“You came at the right time. She’s been wanting to tell you an important message. But you were too busy to notice her.”

Mink cupped Aoba’s small hands, face tighten with extreme worry if he has committed another heavy act, “tell me.”

Aoba smiled wider with eyes full of love, “… You have done enough, it’s about time you forgive yourself too. ”

A memory washed over him of those familiar words.

An image of an elderly woman with kind hands pat his head. 

The Shaman of their tribe.

That realization caused Mink to loose his words. He was so speechless that he ended up hugging Aoba tight in his arms. The youth hugged him back with the same strength. 

“They’ve forgiven you, I forgave you. Now it’s your turn to forgive yourself too, Mink. You’re allowed to do so.”

Finally, a chain around Mink’s heart broke that instant. The last chain Mink was unable to let go due to the extreme guilt weighing his mind all these years. He’s a new man now. No more of that person in the mirror. A man capable of protecting his beloved with these hands, to be someone worth walking this journey with Aoba in this life. 

—

——–

END?


End file.
